


Addiction

by house_of_lantis



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cale struggles with his addiction and demonstrates to Kris just how Adam helps him with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the ladies on the KM list. Just for fun.

 

“I thought I was bunking with Torres,” Cale said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his tone of voice.

He watched, amused, as Kris dragged in his suitcase and guitar case and kicked off his shoes by the door. He dropped everything on the floor and went right to Cale’s bed and plopped down on it. It was something Kris always did, like he couldn’t help himself to take the bed that someone else claimed first. It used to bug him when they first started touring together, but Cale realized that it wasn’t worth getting annoyed over, so he just let Kris have whichever bed he wanted.

“His girl flew into town so I gave him my room and I got Big Daddy his own room so you’re stuck with me tonight,” Kris said, grabbing one of Cale’s pillows and shoving it under his head. He grinned up at Cale, guileless and looking for mischief. “So what’re you doing?”

“Nothing,” he said, locking the door and letting out a silent sigh, biting back his arousal. He picked up his tee-shirt and pulled it on, feeling a little naked in his boxer shorts. Not that Kris cared if Cale was hanging out half naked or not; they had shared close quarters in school and had spent many long months together on the road, had seen the best and worst of each other, shared space and gotten cleaned up in men’s rooms.

“Were you doing some writing?” Kris said, sprawling across the covers to look at what was on Cale’s laptop screen. Cale ignored the way that Kris’s shirt rode up, showing tanned skin and the band of his briefs under his jeans.

“No, no, just…ah…watching something on my Netflix,” Cale said, pushing the laptop cover closed, sending up a quick prayer of thanks that he had remembered to put his laptop in sleep mode before he answered the door.

“Cool! Let’s watch a movie. I thought about dragging your ass out to a bar but I’m actually kind of wiped.”

He sighed and ran his hand over his head. “I’m kind of tired, too.”

Kris gave him a long and even look. He must’ve seen something on Cale’s face because if anyone could read Cale, it was Kris.

“You were watching porn, weren’t you?”

Cale fell back on the other bed and stared at the ceiling. “Kris, just drop it.”

“I thought you were finished with that.”

“There’s a reason why an addiction is called an addiction.”

Kris sat up and crossed his legs on the bed. “Show me what you were watching.”

“I’d rather not.”

He watched as Kris chewed on his thumbnail, his eyebrows furrowed slightly as his eyes flicked towards the laptop. There was an internal struggle going on in that pretty head, Cale knew the signs, and he wasn’t sure if he could stand a whole night of this with Kris.

“You want me to say a prayer with you?”

Cale raised his head and stared at him. “Thanks, but I already did.”

“How can I help you if you’re not gonna let me help?”

“Can we just drop it?”

“Show me what you were watching,” he said, quietly. “We can talk about this—“

“You want to discuss porn with me? Should we talk about the plot or the acting?” Cale laughed, feeling just a little mean as Kris’s eyes darted away.

“Don’t be an asshole.”

He closed his eyes and tucked his hands under his head. He heard Kris open the laptop and the soft sounds of deep throaty moans and the aggressive slap of sex. Cale turned his face and pressed it against his arm, breathing deeply. There was no use trying to hide anything from Kris; the wily little son-of-a-gun always got his way. And the thing was, Cale couldn’t even call him on it because Kris wasn’t being malicious, he was just nosy as hell. He hated secrets and things being kept from him, truth be told, and had a way of pouting until Cale broke and told him what Kris wanted to know. He smirked to himself when he heard Kris suck in a surprised breath. Yeah, that’ll show that nosy little—

“I…I didn’t know you were getting into, uh, gay porn.”

Cale opened his eyes and turned on his side. He grinned seeing Kris’s wide-eyed look of confusion. “Let’s just say that I’m expanding my addiction into new areas.”

Beep!

Kris stared at the screen. “Adam just IMed you.” He slid his eyes to Cale, narrowing a little. “You and Adam…”

Cale was more surprised than anyone of his friendship with Adam. When they were on Idol, Kris was so excited by Adam, talked about Adam constantly, and Cale could see the affection returned tenfold. He thought Kris was blessed to have someone support him unconditionally like that. When the tabloids went crazy about Adam’s crush on Kris, Kris shrugged good-naturedly and said, in the way that only Kris could get away with, “everyone’s got a little mancrush on me, sure.”

Cale and Adam knew each other in passing, through Kris, but it was when Adam snuck in to see their show at The Mint in Los Angeles that Cale exchanged numbers with Adam and promised to stay in touch, sending him updates on Kris, on the band, on their tour, and then…Cale had jokingly texted Adam a picture of himself wearing a cowboy outfit and Adam had responded with, “I’d ride that cowboy,” and forever redirected their friendship in a way that neither of them regretted. 

“He’s my gay porn godfather.”

“What?”

Cale laughed, curling his arm under his head. “So what did Adam say?”

“He wants you to get on Skype. Cale, what _exactly_ are you doing with Adam?”

“Wouldn't you like to know?" And then. "He’s my friend, too,” Cale said, getting up and picking up the laptop, putting it on top of his bed. He grinned, typing a message into the chat box.

_Can’t right now. Kris is in the room._

A moment later, Adam posted a response. _Get him to join in._

“Maybe I should get my own room.”

_Yes, please,_ Cale thought. His cell phone started to vibrate on the bedside table and he grinned, knowing that it would be Adam. He answered the call. “Yo.”

“Put me on speaker, baby,” Adam said, chuckling.

Cale smiled and glanced up at Kris, putting Adam on speaker. “All right, you’re on.”

“Hi guys!” Adam said, cheerfully. It made Cale smile to hear Adam’s happy voice. “How was the show?”

“It was good,” Kris said, slowly. He let out a nervous chuckle, flicking his eyes over at Cale and then back to the cell phone. “So, I, uh, didn’t know you and Cale were such good friends.”

“Don’t be jealous, you know I still love your hot ass,” Adam said, laughing uproariously.

Cale laughed with him. “Kris looks like he’s about to hurl.”

“Shut it, I do not,” Kris said, indignantly. “I was just surprised, is all. I’m glad you guys are friends. I’m friends with Brad, you know, I totally follow his web show and everything.”

Cale thought it was hilarious that Kris, on a whim, friended Brad on Twitter and started sending him weekly tweets on how much he loved the show and Brad retweeting Kris’s concert schedule. It was an odd friendship, mostly based on a similar sense of humor and their enjoyment for messing with the fans.

“Yeah, I saw that. I guess you both haven’t been shy about your newfound friendship with each other, baby. Trying to shock the fans again, huh? I bet your new management thought it was a bad idea.”

Kris snorted and rolled his eyes. “They were cool about it, but you know how paranoid management can get.”

Adam chuckled again, warm and familiar. It sent a shiver of pleasure through Cale and he wished he had the strength to kick his best friend out of his hotel room so that he could jerk off to the sound of Adam talking to him.

“But I don’t think you ask Brad for porn advice—although, you should, he’d love to play godfather to your straight.”

“Cale has an addiction issue.”

“Kris! Shit,” Cale said, warningly.

“Wow, that was...unnecessary.” Adam’s voice was even, but Cale could hear the undertones. _Back off, Kris._

“So you encouraging him isn’t really helping him,” Kris admonished, gently.

“Shut the hell up. Don’t blame Adam for this,” Cale said, sharply.

Kris made an apologetic face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Adam’s sigh was loud and heartfelt. “Okay, well, I just wanted to say hi to both of you. It’s probably pretty late there so I’ll talk to you later.”

“Adam, hold on a sec,” Cale said, taking the phone off speaker and getting off the bed. He threw a look at Kris to stay put and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door. He pressed his phone against his ear. “He didn’t mean anything by it, I promise.”

“It’s all right,” Adam said, softly. “You know he’s only worried about you. And so am I. I don’t think I should help you on this, maybe I’m just making things worse. I’m probably the last person on earth who should—“

“You’re the only person I can talk to about this,” Cale said, insistently, his hand gripping the edge of the sink. “Everyone else comes at me like I have a disease, that there’s something _wrong_ with me. You listen and you—you get it. I need you on my side.”

Adam was quiet for a long moment. “Kris is on your side, too.”

Cale closed his eyes and leaned against the door. “I know, I didn’t mean that he wasn’t. It’s just that…he doesn’t really understand.”

“He wrote ‘Shut That Door and Keep the Devil Out’ for you. You know Kris gets more than you give him credit for; you know better than anyone that he lets people assume he doesn’t, for whatever reason.”

“Yeah, I know; it’s just that, it’s not easy always trying to separate our friendship and our—our business relationship. You know Kris doesn’t see it like that,” he whispered, tracing his hand down the wooden door. “I don’t want him to use this over my head or anything. I love him like a brother, but I love my job, too.”

“He’d never do that to you.”

Cale did know that. He felt like a jackass for saying it. “Yeah, you’re right, that was out of line.”

“Get some sleep. You sound exhausted.”

“It’s late for you, too.”

Adam chuckled into Cale’s ear. “But I’m a night owl.”

He smiled. “Thanks for calling.”

“Talk to you later.”

Cale ended the call and stared at his phone for a long moment. He took a deep breath and opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. Kris was in the other bed, propped up against the bed and tucked under the covers. He had the book “Hunger Games” in his hands and Cale smiled at him, thinking Kris looked so young in that moment, so untouched, despite all the attention, pressures, expectations, and the _work_ that they did.

“Everything good?”

“Yeah,” Cale said, putting the phone on the bedside table. He picked up his laptop and put it on the small desk.

Kris leaned forward and looked up at him. “You know I’d never judge you for anything, right?”

“I know.”

“And I’m sorry for poking my nose in your personal business,” he said, quietly. “I guess…being on the road together all the time, I forget that I sometimes cross lines that shouldn’t be crossed.”

Cale grinned at him. “It’s all right, man, I know you got a good heart.”

He got under the covers and fluffed the pillows under his head. He stared at the ceiling for a long moment, waiting for Kris to talk it out.

“It’s just that…I guess I feel left out of the loop, you know? You talking to Adam. Not that there’s anything wrong with you talking to Adam because,” he let out a small chuckle. “Well, Adam’s a good listener and he knows how to get people to talk and he’s listened to more than his share of stuff about my life but…”

Cale turned and looked at Kris across the darkness of the room. “You feel like I should’ve turned to you first when things got bad.”

“Yeah,” he said, taking a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, man,” Cale murmured, breathing deeply and closing his eyes.

“Don’t apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Kris said, softly. Cale could hear him thinking and he grinned to himself, waiting. “So…it’s come back?”

“It never really left.”

“What is it about it that…that makes you watch it all the time?”

“Has it really been that long since you watched porn?”

Kris made an impatient noise. “Shut it, you know what I mean.”

Cale chuckled. “You mean besides the fact that it’s hot and I’m a perverted voyeur?”

“Don’t put yourself down—“

“I like it. I like how it makes me feel. I like seeing it and hearing it.” Cale sighed and opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. “It gets me off more than actually doing it.”

“So I guess me being in the room with you kind of cramps your style?” Kris sat up and looked at him, eyes wide; Cale knew that expression, knew that Kris was really trying to wrap his head around it. “Dude, what do you do when Torres is rooming with you?”

Cale laughed, looking at Kris. “Torres sleeps like the dead and I take care of it in the shower.”

“Oh.”

“Did you think that maybe Torres gave me a hand or something?” Cale considered it for a long moment. “You know, if I asked him, he probably would do it for me.”

“Shit,” Kris muttered, dropping back on the bed. “Is that…something you need from me?”

Cale snorted, thankful that the darkness of the room and his short beard hid his blush. “No.”

“Well, you don’t have to say it like I disgust you or anything.” Kris said, huffing slightly. He giggled and slapped his forehead with his hand. “That came out wrong. Oh, shut up, man.”

Cale laughed, long and deep, and laughed even harder when he heard Kris join him. “Dude, that was just…you know, I love you, Kris, I really do, but I don’t think I’d ever ask you to give me that kind of a helping hand.”

“You’d asked Torres, why wouldn’t you ask me?”

“Because...”

Because Torres knew what it was like to be on the road, away from his girl, trying to be good and not take everything that was on offer from the girls and sometimes the guys that they met while on tour; because Torres wouldn’t freak out over it; because Torres had been where Cale was and made it out to the other side in one piece.

Maybe Kris did get it, he wasn’t naïve and he wasn’t the sort to put his morality on a pedestal; but he had been with Katy for practically his whole life and no one ever talked about the year that they were on a break and Kris sowed his wild oats, getting them out of his system because he always knew that Katy was the one for him.

“Let’s just drop it.”

Kris shifted on the bed, the sound of the sheets rustling turned Cale on and he swallowed his groan, trying not to think about Kris stretched out in the next bed, maybe getting a little interested in the things that Cale revealed to him. “What do you and Adam talk about when you Skype?”

_Of course_ Kris wouldn’t drop it.

“We talk about porn. He makes recommendations for stuff that I might like,” he said, softly. “Sometimes…”

“Sometimes?”

“You sure you want to know? Because once you know, we can’t go back.”

“I’m your best friend, there’s nothing that you—“

“I jerk off for him.” He didn’t know why he was telling Kris; maybe he just liked the shock of it. “Adam jokes that it’s payment for being my gay porn godfather.”

Kris made some kind of whimpering sound and Cale bit his lip, slipping his hand over his cock, the heat and weight of his hand felt so good.

“Fuck,” Kris whispered, shifting on the bed again.

Cale wanted to scream at Kris to just _stop moving around_ and to go to sleep. He wanted to get out of bed and go into the bathroom, lock the door, and pull up his Skype app on his phone so that he could jerk off while Adam talked him through it.

“FUCK.”

He heard Kris kick off the sheets and sit up, his feet hitting the carpeted floor. A moment later, the room was lit up from the bedside lamp and Cale squeezed his eyes shut.

“Damn it, Kris—“

“You jerk off for Adam!” Kris said, staring at him. “So, like, what, he talks you through it?”

“Yeah, so what if he does?” Cale squinted, adjusting his eyes to the brightness of the room, and looked over at Kris. “Why’re you pissed?” He smirked, raising his eyebrows. “Or jealous.”

Kris frowned. “I’m not jealous.”

“Then why you pissed off about it? It has nothing to do with you.”

“I don’t think it’s…”

Cale moved up on his elbow, facing Kris. “You don’t think it’s what? It’s not right?”

“But what about Kate? And Sauli. Do they know that you guys…”

“I haven’t told Kate, but yeah, Sauli knows.”

“ _Sauli_ knows.”

Cale covered is face with his arms, telling himself to shut up but he couldn’t stop talking. “We have…it’s interactive. Sauli likes to…show off.”

“Oh God,” Kris muttered, reaching over to turn off the lamp and getting back into bed, arranging the covers angrily. “You know what, yeah, I don’t want to know.”

“I told you.” Cale dropped his arms to his sides and stared into the darkness until his eyes adjusted and he could see the outline of furniture in the hotel room. “Kris, I’m not…Adam is just…he _understands_.”

“Okay, I get it, it’s cool.”

“Why does it freak you out? Is it because it’s gay—“

“ _Are_ you gay? Or bi?”

Cale smiled. “No, I just like sex, all forms of it.”

He could hear Kris breathing slowly, making an effort to keep his breathing even, like he was trying not to get mad.

“I’m not freaked out about that,” he said, eventually.

“It’s because it’s Adam, isn’t it.”

Kris didn’t move and Cale wondered if he was holding his breath, he couldn’t hear anything coming from Kris’s side of the room. Cale sighed and turned around on his bed, snuggling into his pillows and under the cozy duvet, settling his hips so that his cock was pressing against his lower belly.

“He turns me on; it’s kind of weird to say that, huh?” Cale began, closing his eyes and burying half his face against his pillow. “Like, me and you, we didn’t have to ask a lot of questions about who we were, it’s like we were expected to follow a certain path and we didn’t have any kind of need to get off that path. But Adam had to figure stuff out on his own, figure out what path he was supposed to be on, and then he made that decision not to hide, you know?”  

He opened his eye to see Kris lying still on his bed, his eyes opened and looking up at the ceiling.

“So he gets it, the hiding thing,” Cale murmured, taking a deep breath. “I thought there was something wrong with me because of the porn. And I struggle with it, all the time, it’s always in the back of my mind. Like how an alcoholic probably always has the memory of his last drink in the back of his head.”

“What’s so awful that you have to hide it from me?”

Kris always was perceptive; Cale grinned to himself and lifted his face from the pillow, meeting Kris’s steady gaze across the short distance between their beds.

“Hang on,” Cale said, turning on the bedside lamp and reaching for his cellphone. He texted a quick message to Adam: _can you get on Skype now?_

A moment later, his phone beeped. _Yes._

Cale picked up his laptop and set it beside Kris on his bed as he shoved the pillows up against the headboard. He opened it and logged into his Skype account. They saw that Adam was already online and he opened the Skype window.

“Hey, guys, what’s up?” Adam said, a cautious smile on his face.

Cale knelt on the floor by the bed and turned the laptop so that he could look into the built in webcam. “I was just wondering if we could show Kris what we do.”

Kris’s eyes widened. “What?”

Adam’s mouth opened. “What…ohmygod.”

Cale laughed, rubbing his face with his hand. “Yeah…maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.”

Kris swallowed and seemed to sink further into the pillows. “Cale?”

“I can’t _explain_ what goes on…but maybe it’ll make sense if you see for yourself?”

Cale looked at Kris, could read on his face that he really did want to know because Kris hated being kept in the dark; but he could also read that Kris was hesitant, that if he did know, it would change things between them.

“Awkward,” Adam sang, smiling and shaking his head. “You guys…Cale…we don’t have to do this. I can tell Kris—“  

“Actually, I’m kinda curious and…it’s okay if you need to, uh, you know, jerk off,” Kris said, biting his lip.

“Holy shit,” Adam said, taking a deep breath. He blinked and placed his hand over his mouth for a moment. “Cale, if you’re willing, so am I.”

Cale buried his face against the covers. “Ohmygod…I can’t believe we’re going to do this.”

“Let me go tell Sauli, I’ll be right back,” Adam said, disappearing from the screen.

“What’s going on?” Kris said, slowly.

“Just—just stay right there, don’t do anything, don’t say anything, okay?” Cale said, getting up off his knees and pulling off his tee-shirt.

“All right.”

Cale hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers. He was hard, there was no way to hide it, and Cale pulled down his shorts, not looking at Kris as he stretched out across the foot of the bed. He turned the laptop so that the screen faced Kris, so that Adam could see Kris’s face.

“But—“ Kris stopped himself as he drew his knees up in front of him under the covers, arms hanging loosely over his knees.

“Okay, boys, I’m back! Sauli says hello, by the way,” Adam’s cheerful voice filled the room. “I see Kris, but where’s Cale?”

“I’m here, behind the laptop so you can see Kris,” Cale said, falling on his back and getting comfortable.

Adam chuckled, the sound going from friendly and amused to knowing. Cale closed his eyes, throwing his left arm over his face, letting the fingers of his right hand trail down his chest.

“Hmmm…he’s already blushing, Cale,” Adam murmured, keeping his voice low and intimate. “I can tell that his face is a little flushed. He’s probably a little turned on. Such a good boy, our Kristopher, isn’t he?”

Cale licked the palm of his right hand and bit back a groan as he curled his hand around his cock. He heard Kris inhale sharply. He heard Adam chuckle again, the sound so dirty because he couldn’t see Adam’s face.

“Are you touching yourself now, Cale? You never like to wait, going right for your cock and stroking yourself so hard even before I say Kristopher’s name; and why would you want to wait, with Kristopher right there with you.” Adam murmured, his voice lilting a little. “Go ahead, Cale, stroke yourself, show him what you do to get off.”

“Oh God,” Cale whispered, biting his bottom lip and stroking his cock, his hand tightening on every upward stroke. He could _smell_ himself and knew that Kris would be able to smell him, too.

“Shit,” he heard Kris drawl under his breath.

“Oh no, baby, don’t look away,” Adam crooned, not to him but to Kris, and Cale could imagine Kris with his eyes closed and face buried in his arms, giving Cale privacy but staying for it, for the show. “Watch him, Kristopher; he’ll start moaning in a minute.”

And oh, God, Adam was going to ping every single one of his kinks, _talking to Kris_ while he did this. Cale jerked his hips off the bed, rocking the bed, and quickening the strokes. He groaned and spit into his palm, needing the wetness.

“Adam, come on,” he said, breathlessly. He needed Adam to talk before Cale started begging. There were nights when Adam would make him beg for it, withholding Kris from his fantasies until Cale was desperate and helpless for the stories that Adam would tell.

“It’s his eyes, the way that they go all big and wide. You look at him and he looks so caught off guard, so surprised, so _innocent_ – but we know he’s not; he’s not innocent at all. He hasn’t been innocent in a long time, but his eyes…they fool you into seeing him as just a guy; but he’s not just a guy, he’s your best friend; he’s unattainable, and that’s what makes him so tempting.”

Cale’s ears buzzed with heat and the thrum of his heartbeat; the slick-squish sound of his hand slapping against the wet flesh of his cock, goose bumps rising on his arms and thighs as hot pleasure spread out from his belly to his cock. He turned his head and dug the heel of his foot into the bed, pumping his hand just at the head of his cock, wet and hard and hot on his palm.

“—just out of reach, but so close, so close that if you did touch him, he’d be right there, all warm and soft skin, willing to be touched because he loves it, loves your affection. He’d smile at you, his eyes big and round, pretending that he didn’t know what was happening, letting you touch him – his neck, his arm, his back – accepting the touches because Kristopher’s a touch slut – but then he’d just give you a little smile, so pretty and friendly, and you never know if he was saying yes for more.”

“Fucking tease,” Cale husked, groaning harshly.

Adam laughed, delightedly, a little breathless. “Yes, he is, isn’t he? Kristopher’s a tease; licking his lips and giving you _that_ look, you know the one where his eyes crinkle up when he gives you that smile, charming and knowing, like the two of you have a secret and he’s full of mischief and naughty ideas. He’s gotten good at hiding those smiles in public, never giving himself away, but you know it when he gives you that smile; makes you work for it to see it, doesn’t he? But when he does, it’s all for you.”

Kris made a soft, muffled whimpering noise.

“Ah-ah-ahhh, Kristopher, don’t even think about denying it. You know exactly what you’re doing when you smile like that,” Adam cajoled, his voice husky. “You love teasing us with that look.”

He heard the covers rustle, felt the bed move a little. Kris was probably just adjusting his legs, but it made Cale hot to think that Kris might crawl over to him and put that pretty, teasing mouth right on Cale’s cock and suck him in, just once, just a little, that would be all he needed to come inside that mouth.

“Oh God,” he moaned, thrusting into his hand. “Fuck—“

“He’s going to come, Kris,” Adam said, thickly. “He’s going to come and he’s been listening to me talk about you and he’s thinking of what it’ll be like to fuck your mouth.”

“Shit,” Kris whispered.

“He’s going to come, baby, and he’s probably never been this turned on in his life because you’re watching him. You’re watching him get off, listening to me talk about you, letting me watch you.”

Cale panted noisily, stomach muscles clenched tight as he bucked his hips, his fingers wrapped tight just under the head, his balls tightening. He reached back with his left hand to fist the sheets, eyes squeezed shut and mouth wide as he gasped, not bothering to muffle his moans. He groaned, arching up, and held his breath as he came, feeling the splash of his come on his stomach, drooling over the tops of his fingers as he held his cock, shivering and shaking on the bed.

“Mmmmm…that sounded like he came really hard,” Adam said, chuckling softly.

“He did,” Kris told him.

“Does that answer your question?”

Cale caught his breath, licking his dry lips.

“Yeah, it kinda did,” Kris said, his voice laced with humor.

“Great! Now I’m going to go find Sauli, and you boys have a good rest of your night because I know I will,” Adam said, laughing gleefully.

“Night, Adam,” Kris murmured, snorting softly.

Cale heard Kris click out of the program, the click of the laptop as it closed loud in the room. He wiped his hand on his stomach, his cock softening and damp on his lower belly. Cale wiped his face with his arm and turned, opening his eyes to look at Kris, and for the first time, he wasn’t sure how Kris was going to react. Kris was breathing hard, his knees drawn up under the covers, and arms curled around his knees.

“I…wasn’t expecting that.”

Kris gave him a shy smile, meeting his eyes and then darting away. Cale could see that the tips of his ears were bright red, but the smile stayed in place and Cale was relieved. _They were going to be okay._

“I know.”

“I was expecting it to be a little…dirtier? Pornier?”

Cale laughed. “It doesn’t have to be dirty when it’s about you.”

Kris snorted, ducking his head into his arms, and Cale knew Kris was rolling his eyes. “Fucker.” He sat up and gave Cale a look. “And for the record, I am not a tease!”

“Yeah, you are,” he said, laughing at Kris’s indignant expression. “You know it’s just…what gets me off, right? Not that I’m ever going to jump you or anything because I actually don’t want to have sex with you.”

“Yeah, I get it. I think.” Kris sighed, looking up at him. “Actually, I don’t, but it’s all right. You’re my best friend…and if this is something you need…it’s all right.”

“Okay,” Cale said, softly.

Kris leaned back on the headboard and laughed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “Dude, could you like go take a shower or something?”

Cale got up and picked up his shirt and boxers. “Why? You need some private time?”

He threw his tee-shirt at Kris’s face.

“No!” Kris made a face and laughed, throwing the shirt back at Cale.

“Yeah, you do,” he said, laughing. He walked to the bathroom. “I’m going to take a nice long hot shower. You do…whatever it is that you need to do.”

“Ass,” Kris said, narrowing his eyes at him, but Cale knew that Kris wasn’t mad, maybe just a little embarrassed and turned on.

He took his cellphone with him into the bathroom and closed the door. He started the shower, waiting for the water to heat up, and sent a quick text to Adam _: thank you, I owe you one_.

He didn’t expect Adam to respond until the next day. Cale got into the shower and sighed in pleasure as the hot water sluiced down his body. He very carefully did not listen for Kris; they both knew what Kris would be doing in his bed. Cale chuckled, content with the idea that Kris was turned on by and getting off on what he and Adam did. He had no doubt that it would never be repeated; and a part of him hoped that Adam found a little bit of closure, too. He didn’t see what was going on with Kris, but Adam did.

Maybe the next time, Adam would tell him what Kris looked like.

 

**EPILOGUE**

Big Daddy called the room for their 8 AM wake up call. Kris always took the room calls, but he ended up falling back asleep, so Cale got out of bed, took another shower, and got ready for their day. He shook Kris’s shoulder, smiling fondly as Kris blinked up at him, frowning.

“Wanna sleep, can’t be time already,” he complained, tucking his face into his pillow.

“You got ten minutes and then I’m gonna pour cold water in your ear,” Cale said, laughing.

Kris opened one eye and glared up at him. “You’re a real jerk.”

“Come on, get up, man.”

“Fine,” Kris said, nearly falling off the edge of the bed in his struggle to wake up. He scratched at his bed head and let out a warbled moan, grumbling to himself, “why do we always get morning flights? That’s so stupid. We’re not gonna do morning flights anymore…”

Cale packed his things quickly and expertly, borne from years of being on the road with Kris, and was ready for a hearty breakfast by the time Kris was done.

They called Big Daddy and Torres to meet them in the hotel restaurant. Cale ordered pretty much everything on the breakfast menu for them while Kris sipped his coffee, still looking a little bleary around the eyes.

“You all right?”

Kris grinned. “I hate mornings.”

Cale nodded, calmly, eating his pancakes. “We all right?”

Kris flicked his eyes to him and gave him a wide smile, eyes crinkling at the corners. “You bet, man, we’re always gonna be more than just all right.”

Torres was all smiles as he walked into the restaurant. Cale smirked as Kris giggled. “Morning.”

“Where’s your girl?”

“She had to take the six o’clock flight back,” Torres said, sitting back in the chair and grinning at them. “Hey, thanks for letting us have the room, Kris.”

“No problem,” Kris said, grinning at Cale.

Cale winked at him and Kris laughed, covering his mouth with his hand.

Torres looked at them. “What? I missed something, didn’t I?”

“Nah, man, it’s cool,” Cale said, smiling. “Kris and I just had a real bonding moment last night.”

Kris snickered and Torres looked like he was going to ask for details, but Big Daddy came and wrangled them up to get ready to go. Torres gave Cale a long look; they had shared rooms together for a long time and Cale was pretty sure that Torres knew enough about him and about Kris to figure out something happened, but he was also discreet enough to never ask.

Cale watched as Kris bounced ahead of them, chattering with Big Daddy about their flight and itinerary while he and Torres followed at a more sedate pace.

Kris turned and caught Cale’s attention, he gave a blindingly pretty smile, eyes bright and wide and knowing.

_He really was a little tease_ , Cale thought, returning the smile.

 


End file.
